Better
by Magicks and Vengeance
Summary: Weird little thought I had... Set after "Dirty Girls"... One-sided Kennedy/Rona-ish


  
Notes: Wow. Yeah. This was semi-odd... It just came to me, and it was weird... And... Oh well! Everyone knows I dislike Kennedy, but I do seem to write her an awful lot, don't I? Which reminds me that I need to get working on that Dawn/Kennedy fic... ANYWAY... This is Kennedy/Rona. Yes. I just like Kennedy so much more when she's not with Willow... :D Spoilers up to "Dirty Girls" I guess... Does anyone even care if there's spoilers for eps that have been aired? Oh well. Warning you anyway.  
  
And yeah, this turned out a lot different than I thought it would. It's more of a one-sided slightly Kennedy/Rona. Yeah... Maybe some day I'll write one where they actually get together or something...   
  
  
  
In the entire month that I'd known her, she'd been a bitch. There was no other way of putting it. She thought she was better than all the rest of us. She thought she knew what she was doing. She thought she'd never lose a fight. And she was dead wrong.   
  
But in a twisted way, I'd admired her. She knew we couldn't just sit around and be afraid. We had to act there and then. We all needed to have her attitude, because otherwise, we're almost positively doomed to die. If you think you're weak and you're going to lose, you will. And an odd part of me found her attractive. A part that I pushed down and didn't think about for awhile. It wasn't like lust, it wasn't like love. Maybe it was just the knowledge that she didn't go for the guys. It was an odd feeling, knowing that there's this girl who just might want you. And even someone like me can be slightly attracted by that.  
  
But she was constantly being sarcastic and bossy. She'd bitch out anyone she felt like. And during the last few weeks, her favorite target had been me.   
  
She'd normally wait until we were nearly alone. At least make sure that nobody but other Potentials were around. I guess she didn't want to look too bitchy around Buffy, or her witch girlfriend, Willow. And I never really understood it, either. Was I an easy target? Or did she just like victims that fought back? But, hell, we were all easy targets to her. We were lower, remember?  
  
But after her first real battle, things seemed to change. She was knocked out. I, on the other had, was stuck in the hospital, with a badly broken arm.   
  
And I watched her go by, from my bed, the first time she came. She must have been coming to visit Willow, who refused to leave Xander's bedside, even for her. I wonder how it felt for her, to be put in second place? I felt mean, but I hoped that it hurt. She needed to learn she wasn't always the best.   
  
After visiting with Willow, she came by me, and stood at the end of my bed. Her head was scrached up, but otherwise she was physically fine.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She had no right to be in my sight. I didn't want her there. And she didn't even respond, she only gave me a pretty pathetic look. "To say something about my arm?" I continued, "How if I'd been more careful, it wouldn't be broken? Or do you want to tell me how stupid the others were? The ones who died? Huh? What is it you want?" She frowned, looking carefully at me. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but looked to the ground and closed it. "Well? What's up with you? Spit it out or leave, I don't feel like dealing with you. My arm hurts like hell, meds or not."   
  
I stared, waiting for her to leave or give me an answer. She was acting awfully odd, though, and it was almost making me feel guilty about being just like her. Almost.   
  
But then she looked up at me, nervously. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. And she sent me into total confusion. What was I supposed to say? Ask why the hell she suddenly cares? Tell her to fuck off? Or should I just answer the question? It was all too weird, and I'd never expected that she might come in here and ask how I am. Kennedy? Caring? How was I-  
  
"Screw it," she says suddenly, shaking her head, and turned to leave. I couldn't bring myself to say anything that would cause her to stay.   
  
Then the next day, she came back again. Walked past where I was, I assume she talked with Willow, then came back to me. She stood there, looking at me nervously again. It was starting to get really, really weird. But she had this half-expectant look in her eyes, like she was waiting for me to say something. I sighed. "I'll be fine. Just hurts." It took me a day, but I answered her question. And she could still only give me that odd look. "Is there a reason you keep coming here?" I asked.   
  
"I'm just sorry," she stated. I gave her a questioning look. "I've been wrong. Very, very wrong. I've treated you and the others horribly... And especially you. I... I almost died. I thought I was going to. It was weird waking up."   
  
I was thrown by her sudden change in behavior and personality, but I couldn't say I didn't like what she was implying. "You're... Sorry?" I finally asked, semi-skeptically. She nodded slightly. "Yeah. I'm sorry."   
  
There was a long silence, and then the sound of her turning around to leave. And again, I couldn't bring myself to stop her. I just watched her leave, speechless.  
  
But that's when I felt that odd attraction coming back. Is this the Kennedy that Willow gets? Is she really capable of being sorry? And is it really the fact that she's a lesbian that makes me feel so weird about her?   
  
I'm not sure, but all I know is that I hope she comes by again tomorrow. I need to tell her that she's forgiven. 


End file.
